disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-It Renee II
Synopsis The sequel to the hit spin-off, Wreck-It Renee! With an all new story, new characters, and a new villain! Plot Renee sets out to rescue Princess Rachel, infiltrating the castle to which she has been taken and challenging kidnapper King Cassius. During the battle, a giant living cat named Catto falls from the sky, breaks through the Funny Road (a pathway that helps grant exactly two people's wishes), and crashes into Cassius’s castle, sending Renee, Princess Rachel, and Cassius flying in different directions, as well as scattering the seven star fragments. Renee lands back at her pad and meets up with Vanellope, who tells her she has to rescue Rachel. Renee returns to Cassius's castle, but Catto destroys the bridge, preventing her from entering. Renee makes her way to the Arendelle, where Renee encounters a "handsome man" named Gregory who has set out to retrieve a funeral casket taken by the local thief Coyoto. After Renee helps him retrieve the casket, they return to the Arendelle to find that it is overrun by the Joke Gang, followers of the evil blue dog king named Cerulean. Renee and Gregory enter the castle to defeat gang boss Mack, and subsequently find a mysterious Joke Piece. Gregory accompanies Renee to Handsome Pond so they can get advice from Gregorio, Gregory's grandfather. He reveals that Gregory is not really a handsome man, and says Gregory should join Renee in her quest to find the seven Joke Pieces as well as Gregory's real parents. The duo travel to Homestuck Town where they meet an evil spirit who has taken control of a little goblin named Darkshreaders. After battling the bow-like creature Minecraft Skeleton, who is immobilizing residents of Homestuck Town with his arrows, they retrieve another Joke Piece. Darkshreaders joins Renee and reveals to her the Joke Piece is a part of the shattered Funny Road, where he normally resides. Darkshreaders has been tasked with repairing Funny Road and defeating Cerulean, so that the world's screams may again be heard. The trio eventually head to Pootie Tower (the home of the eccentric amusement-venue owner, Pootie), where they encounter Cassius, whose minions have all bailed out on him. They join forces to fight a common enemy, as Cassius wishes to reclaim his castle. The new team intercepts Princess Rachel just before she is forcibly married to Pootie, but it turns out that the wedding wasn't real and that Pootie only wanted the wedding cake. After her rescue, the princess returns home to Arendelle only to then decide to join the party while her grandmother takes her place in disguise. After gathering five Joke Pieces, they search Funeral Land. A statue maker informs them that Refriss has the rulers of Funeral Land being held captive, and her sidekick Sushi is impersonating the prince. Sushi would make Refriss his queen. The statue maker recognizes Gregory as the true prince, then disguises Renee as a statue to infiltrate the castle. There they defeat Refriss and Sushi. The newly liberated king and queen, Gregory's parents, inform the group that they saw a star fall into the nearby volcano. After traveling to Corona Mountain to obtain the 6th Joke Piece, Renee's party learns that the final piece must be held by Cerulean in Cassius's castle. They battle their way through the assembled enemies to enter the castle, where they discover that Catto is actually a gateway to Cerulean's Sponsus HQ, the place Cerulean mass-produces his army. Renee and company cross over, find the heart of the HQ, and defeat Cerulean, thereby stopping his army creation and causing Catto to disappear. The collected Joke Pieces are used to repair the Funny Road, Darkshreaders returns to the Funny Road, Cassius rebuilds his castle with his newly reformed army, Gregory regains his rightful title as prince of Funeral Land, and Renee and Princess Rachel return to the Arendelle to celebrate their victory. Reception Alright.